


Wolfsbane (for you and me and everyone who lives)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Day 7, Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Poisoning, Protective Derek Hale, Sad, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 7: poisoning.After Sheriff Stilinki's death, Stiles decides there's nothing left for him and decides to end it. Little does he know he isn't on his own.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Kudos: 34
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Wolfsbane (for you and me and everyone who lives)

Stiles turns the vial in his hands as he thinks.

There isn't a reason not to take it; there's nothing for him to stay for. Scott's away in college and they haven't really talked for a long while. But that's normal, right? They are supposed to have their own friends now. And it isn't like Scott should care either: he isn't pack. He's just human after all, and what's worth in a scrawny bag of bones after all? Sure, he's smart. But so's Lydia. And she has so much more to offer than him.

It really isn't as if they can't replace him either. They're in college, which basically's the nest of smart creative human weaklings. 

He looks up at the picture stuck in the front of his Jeep and sighs. He reaches for it but he crumbles before he reaches it. He doesn't really feel sorrow or dread anymore. He's just... Done. 

Stiles puts the picture down so his father doesn't have to see the failure he's become. After he went away for FBI training he had recieved a call that had stopped his heart and ended his career. He run home as fast as he could, but when he arrived it was already too late. His father had died of wolfsbane poisoning. Stiles had put him in danger and then left him to rot on his own; he had failed to protect him from the supernatural he had exposed him to.

He rubs his eyes with his shaking hands and glances over at the vial again.

There is enough wolfsbane in it to end his life, slowly and painfully as he doesn't deserve any better.

He dries his eyes with the back of his hand and stares at the moisture in surprise. He isn't scared of dying or grieving anymore.

His phone chimes as he grips the wheel to feel something beneath his hands, making him jump and open his eyes. When he looks at his phone, though, he wants to give up.

It's a notification from a group chat he forgot to leave, something about some party in the bowels of the universitarian life.

He turns and when he sees himself in the rearway mirror, he flinches away from it. He looks so much like he did when he was under the Nogitsune's claws he doubts he really left it behind.

It isn't as if he really has a reason to leave either. He's young and if he really tried, he could probably get a life back. Study something, _anything_ , get a job, a partner, some friends, new or maybe even the old ones.

But he's just so tired. He doesn't want to be on edge anymore. He doesn't want to be helpless and anxious and hurting, himself or others, it doesn't matter. He's just... He's _so_ tired. He doesn't want to be tired anymore. He doesn't want to be a shell of himself again.

So Stiles takes the vial, and, before he can think twice, he opens the vial and throws its contents into his mouth and all over his neck and his shirt and his seat.

And suddenly it's like he can't breathe and he doesn't get it, because wolfsbane doesn't work that fast, and why can't he breathe?

As he ponders about it and tries to count his fingers to see if he's awake he suddenly wishes someone where there with him because he wants to give up but he wants to be selfish and someone to be there with him take care of him and- is he crying?

The door of the jeep is torn apart and thrown away before he can process that he isn't alone. He hears a growl and sees blue eyes and he can't help but wonder if he's delirious because of the plant already. 

He chokes on his saliva as he still can't bring air into his lungs. He feels like he's heating up as something embraces him and he cries.

"Stiles?" He hears when he isn't struggling to stay conscious anymore, hiccuping and _oh_ so drained and tired, and he freezes as he does. 

"Are you stupid? What have you done!?" Someone growls and then he feels _him_ sniffing him and a gasp and suddenly he's being ripped out of the Jeep and he's swallowed in warmth.

When Stiles finally looks up he's dizzy and everything's spinning but Derek's face, stuck in that eternal scowl, as if the world is out to offend him, is looking right at him but he's soft and vulnerable and _helpless_ and Stiles doesn't know what to do.

He tries to free himself, but he can't, and he wonders if Derek knows he's dying and if he thinks that if he doesn't stop holding him he can keep him alive.

"How- Why did you find me?" Stiles grumbles and he thinks maybe it's been a few hours and how isn't he in pain yet?

"You called me." Derek whispers, and he sounds so pissed off and sad it would break Stiles heart if there was any more left to break.

They stay there for long and it's freezing but Derek's keeping him warm and then he looks into his eyes and sees him falling apart.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, "I'm sorry I called. I- I didn't want to-" He bitterly laughs and spits one last word out. "Paige."

Derek stiffens minutely, but then he just tightens the embrace and mumbles into his neck. "I can't stop- You smell like death. I can smell the wolfsbane in your veins. I can smell you _decaying_."

Stiles shakes his head, eyes wideninig when he sees the black surging through Derek's arms. "Stop." He says, angry as if Derek was robbing him from something he worked hard to get. "You hate me. And I _deserve_ that pain. You've had _enough_."

But Derek shakes his head as well and flashes his eyes and Stiles is _so so so_ tired he can't help but close his eyes despite the rage and let himself fade away even tough he knows he hasn't been punished enough for _failing_ yet.


End file.
